


The Devil on Your Shoulder - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Incest, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. When the devil on your shoulder has its claws in your heart....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil on Your Shoulder - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doncasterly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/gifts).



Argent commissioned me a billionty years ago for something completely different. Luckily these two I can draw. :D Started with a side by side painting based on a screencap and let it go from there. [My post on Tumblr](http://ponderosa121.tumblr.com/post/30762332240/when-the-devil-on-your-shoulder-has-its-claws-in) has an animated gif of some of the progress shots for those who like to see the process!

When the devil on your shoulder has its claws in your heart....


End file.
